Projector systems are often used to make presentations to audiences, such as at business meetings. Such systems may be adapted to project a presentation, such as a slide show, on a screen, wall or other surface. The presentation may be stored on a computer, such as a laptop, which may be coupled to the projector system. The display of the presentation by the projector system may be controlled by the computer or a peripheral device thereof, such as a mouse.
Such conventional projector systems are local to the presentation, for example, typically located in the same room as the source of the presentation data, such as the computer. While video conferencing equipment may also be present and make it possible to view the presentation remotely, interaction and viewing is limited to the video conferencing equipment.